My, My, How We've Changed
by Bella-Kate-Allie-Mallory
Summary: Vampires, Fairies, Witches, Oh my! What happens when Vampires, Kendall and Logan, fall for Fairy, Ariel, and Witch, Belle? A series of events no one can explain! KxOC LxOC
1. Where the hell is he?

Ariel's POV:

Bella and I sat in the smoothie area of the Palmwoods, waiting for our brother to pick us up.

"Where the fuck is he? It's already 6 o'clock!" Bella hissed, clearly annoyed.

"Bella, Chill. He texted me like an hour ago saying he was going to be late because he was with a girl." I whispered, knowing she was going to scream.

"What? We came all the way out here from fucking New York, and all he fucking cares about is a mother fucking bitch?" she screamed.

I knew it. "Shhh! They can hear you."

"I don't give damn! When he gets here, I'm gonna fuckin-" she started, but was stopped when two boys, a tall blond and slightly smaller dark brunette, walked in front of us.

"Hello." the blonde hissed.

I touched my silver water droplet choker.

"Who are you." Bella growled, "And what do you want."

"What makes you think we want anything." He replied with a smile, his teeth were sharp and a shade of perfect white.

Bella hissed. "Leave now."

"Make me." he smirked.

I finally stepped in,

"I don't know who you are or what you want, but I suggest you leave now." I said, thanking god my voice didn't crack.

He smirked at me and before I knew it, he had grabbed me and thrown me over his shoulder.

I screamed as he started running away.

Then I realized what he was….

A Vampire.

**AN: So! My first story! YAY! R&R please! Tell us what you think! Thankssss!**


	2. She's Gone

Bella's POV:

As I saw the blonde run off with Ariel, I realized what they are.

They are vampires.

I wonder if he knew if I was a witch.

I remembered that I was standing across from the brunette boy, who was staring at me with blood red eyes.

_Oh shit. He's hungry._

He smirked and ran towards me.

I closed my eyes and became invisible.

He could still see me.

He grabbed my pink tank top and dragged me towards the woods.

His skin was ice cold, and I knew where he was taking me.

I closed my eyes and recited a spell.

_In a world I'd never see, take me to the ocean sea._

And then I opened my eyes and I was at the closest thing to the sea.

The Palmwoods pool.

I saw James run up to me and yell, "Where's Ariel?"

"I don't know!" I yelled back.

He sighed, "Where did you last see her?"

I looked around and whispered, "She was taken by a blonde haired vampire."

"Shit." he said, shaking his head.

"What? What is it?"

"That vampire was my friend. He doesn't know she's one of us."

I gasped. "Where do you think he is?"

He shook his head, "He probably won't do anything to her. He'll come back. C'mon. I'll show you to your room." he said as he walked off.

I sighed and followed him, hoping Ariel would be ok.


	3. What are you?

No One's POV:

Ariel pushed her curly brown hair out of her face and glared at the vampire with her blazing ice blue eyes.

He was sitting across from her, smirking.

Ariel was tied up and her shoes were off, revealing her black toe nails.

Her mouth was tied and her wrists tied on the tree.

She didn't struggle.

She knew he was good.

But she had to look mad.

So, she glared at him.

He finally walked over to her, untied her mouth and spoke.

"Butterfly Bell. What are you exactly?"

She looked up at him, her ice blue eyes, "What do you mean?"

He sat down next to her, "I mean, I'm a vampire. What are you?"

"Oh. I'm a fairy. I represent water and belief." she smiled, "I'm Ariel."

He kept silent.

"What?" she said confused.

"Nothing." he mumbled.

He untied her from the tree, but kept her hands tied up.

Just in case.

He stood her up and put her shoes on.

"Thank you." she said as she rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong Butterfly Bell?" he asked.

She looked at him, "Why do you call me that? And why won't you tell me your name?"

He touched her cheek lightly, "So Innocent…" he whispered.

She pulled her head away, but he grabbed her face and hissed.

"Listen. I see everything. And you are in danger. I am trying to protect you. Just do what I say and you'll be fine. Ok?"

Her eyes were wide and she nodded.

"Good." he hissed as he picked her up and carried her deeper into the woods.

**AN: Clifffyyy! Ahaah.. R&R please!**


	4. Back

Bella's POV:

I looked at my watch, 2;47 a.m. and no word of where Ariel was.

I heard the door open and saw the blonde walk in, carrying a sleeping Ariel.

He set her on the couch and I hissed.

He walked down the hall, then disappeared.

James got up from next to me and went to talk to him.

I looked over at my sleeping sister and sighed.

She looked so peaceful.

I checked my watch again and it said 3;00.

And then Ariel woke up.

She looked over at me, timidly, and I could tell she was scared.

She sniffled and whispered, "He says I'm in danger….."

I held a finger up and closed my eyes.

I looked into the future of Ariel and there was no danger.

"He was lying, Arie. I don't know what he wants. But be careful." I said.

She nodded then got up.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Ariel's POV:

After Belle told me to be careful, I got up and went to make a snack.

I had grabbed the can of chocolate frosting and a spoon when he snuck up behind me, grabbed my waist and whispered in my ear, "You're mine tonight." He then kissed my neck softly and swiftly walked away.

Uh oh.

This could only get worse.


End file.
